watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigerstar (AVoS)
Tigerstar is a big, sleek and thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom. He has a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, and dark amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Arc Dark River Tigerkit is born to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, along with his two littermates, Dawnkit and Flamekit. He does not formally appear, but is mentioned by Blackstar at the Gathering, on a report of newborn kits. Despite Tigerstar's death being many, many moons ago, several cats are startled by his mother's choice to name Tigerkit after his long dead grandfather, Tigerstar. Some cats are even scared that he will be like Tigerstar. Outcast When the traveling cats journey to the Tribe, Tawnypelt remarks to Squirrelflight that Tigerkit has already perfected his hunting crouch. Out of the three kits, Tigerkit seems to like Lionpaw the best and is the most mischievous. When Tawnypelt is asked to come to the mountains, Tigerkit and his littermates run out of the bushes, from eavesdropping. She is nervous about leaving her kits, but Snowbird offers to take care of them while she's away and that she knows all their tricks so it won't be that hard. Eclipse When Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan to ask Blackstar to help with the battle against WindClan, she almost trips over Tigerkit and his siblings. Tigerkit squeaks and hops around, telling his mother that he and his siblings want to go to the battle, leading Tawnypelt to ask if he's been eavesdropping again. Hollypaw purrs at the sight of their short, fluffy tails. He and his siblings are again put under the watchful eyes of Snowbird so Tawnypelt can help with the fight. When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol go to the ShadowClan camp again, Tigerkit goes up to Lionpaw and demands to know if he's grown and he claims he will be even bigger next time they meet. He does not appear after this. Long Shadows Tigerpaw is a newly named ShadowClan apprentice, with his sister, Dawnpaw, and brother, Flamepaw. His mentor is Oakfur. Tawnypelt takes him, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw to their mother's birth Clan, ThunderClan, where they are permitted to stay until ShadowClan was out from under Sol's control. His temporary ThunderClan mentor is Brackenfur. Dawnpaw asks if they could have a piece of fresh-kill and ThunderClan permits them to, and they tackle the fresh-kill pile, eating all the dry pieces and leaving the ThunderClan cats with the wet ones. Later, Tigerpaw is guilty for his actions, and he apologizes while his littermates say nothing. Tigerpaw compares his fur with Lionblaze's, and says that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw. This is a mistake, because Tigerpaw is a dark brown tabby tom. He and his siblings help Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze create a fake sign so that Blackstar can believe in StarClan once more. As the six cats are in the marshes, Tigerpaw approaches Littlecloud, and the two cats find Blackstar, calling himself Blackfoot. The trees in the area fall, and as they do, Tigerpaw takes refuge underneath a trunk of one. After the two cats make sure they're both safe, Blackfoot nor Littlecloud cannot find Tigerpaw, and a spirit, which is actually Jaypaw in disguise. Jaypaw tells the two cats that more cats than Tigerpaw will be lost if they go on rejecting their ancestors. When Raggedstar and Runningnose appear with Jaypaw in order for the sign to work, Blackfoot questions them, asking if their apprentice, Tigerpaw, is safe. Raggedstar confirms he is. As the StarClan cats disappear, Littlecloud calls for Tigerpaw, whom appears safe and has his eyes shining at the prospect of seeing real StarClan cats. Tigerpaw and his siblings then leave for ShadowClan, their real home. Sunrise Tigerpaw does not formally appear in Sunrise, but is listed in the allegiances. However, at the medicine cat gathering, Flamepaw mentions him to Jayfeather. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Now a newly appointed warrior, Tigerheart greets Lionblaze at one of the Gatherings, but he greets him just as he would to an ordinary ShadowClan warrior as a result of them not being kin, making Tigerheart feel hurt. Tigerheart is chosen, along with Toadfoot, to represent ShadowClan and go with two cats from each other Clan, Lionblaze and Dovepaw from ThunderClan, Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan, and Rippletail andPetalfur from RiverClan, to find out what possibly could have happened to the water in the lake. During the journey, when Dovepaw gets caught in a pelt-den, he helps her out. When Dovepaw hears the dogs coming, he and Toadfoot climb onto the trees, but the RiverClan and WindClan cats don't, because they don't know how. With the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats, they help the others climb on to trees. When fighting the beavers, he helps dismantle the dam, and almost drowns when the logs fall into the stream. It is noted he is friendlier to the other warriors than his Clanmate, Toadfoot, especially to Dovepaw. It is also hinted that he may have a liking to Dovepaw, often telling her that he will protect her. Lionblaze and Jayfeather think that Tigerheart is being trained by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest, as Lionblaze saw him use a battle move of Tigerstar's during the battle with the beavers. Jayfeather suspects that he may have been recruited by the Dark Forest. When he returns to the ShadowClan camp, he is greeted by his mother, Tawnypelt, and his siblings, Flametail and Dawnpelt. When the other cats leave, he says goodbye to them. Fading Echoes When Jayfeather is out for a walk at night near the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border, he runs into Tigerheart, literally, as Tigerheart had attacked him at first, not knowing who he was. When Jayfeather asks him why he is out, he dodges the questions, not offering a direct answer. Later, a ThunderClan patrol finds ShadowClan scent of a single warrior on their side of the border. They examine the scent trail, trying to find out what warrior it was, and none of them can tell who it was except Dovepaw, who recognizes it as Tigerheart's, but doesn't tell anyone. Soon a ShadowClan border patrol containing Tigerheart sees them and asks what they are doing. When ThunderClan tells them, they grow angry and say that ThunderClan is falsely accusing them. Tigerheart acts quite defiant towards the ThunderClan warriors, refusing to admit that a ShadowClan warrior would have crossed the border. Thornclaw tells them to smell the scent trail to see for themselves, but the warriors point out that if they walk over to ThunderClan's side to smell it, they would leave a new ShadowClan scent trail. However, Tigerheart steps up and declares he will go over to search for ShadowClan scent. Dovepaw realizes that he is cleverly doing this so that his old scent will be covered up by his new scent before anyone knows it was him. He then declares that he can't smell anything other than ThunderClan, and while the rest of the warriors continue to argue, Dovepaw takes him aside and asks him why he was on their side of the border. He desperately pleads her not to tell anyone that it was him, and that he can't tell her why he was there until the next Gathering. She hesitates, but agrees to keep his secret. At the next Gathering, Dovepaw finds him after the leaders have spoken and asks him once again why he was in ThunderClan territory. He anxiously tells her that he can't reveal why, but begs her to still keep his secret. She still agrees to not reveal it to anyone. She also comments in her thoughts that she thinks that Tigerheart is handsome. At the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Tigerheart fights fiercely for his Clan. Dovepaw sees him rushing towards Ivypaw, but when the two of them near each other, they stop, give a slight nod to each other, then go find other cats to fight. Dovepaw stares at the two cats, wondering what that was about and feeling jealous because of her liking for him, but she is too busy fighting the other ShadowClan warriors to think about it. Night Whispers Tigerheart meets Dovepaw on ThunderClan territory and says that he didn't realize that he was on their side. Then a patrol comes, Dovepaw tells him to go, and he says that he wants to see her again. Dovepaw agrees to meet him that night. They meet at the border and he takes her to an abandoned Twoleg nest. He starts jumping logs and then on the one next to Dovepaw's, she hears a crack. She panics and clasps him into her paws, tackling him down into the moss. When he asked why she did that, she apologetically responded that she heard a crack. Looking closer, Tigerheart realizes that there was a small split in the wood. He remarks that she saved his life and adds that she must care about him. She admits she does, and tells him to repay her, jokingly, that he had to bring her mice and a squirrel every day for a moon and follow her around, picking the burrs from her pelt. Tigerheart grows serious and responds that he'd do that anyway; she didn't have to save his life first. They head back to the border where they agree to meet the next night. They then depart. Ivypaw and Tigerheart then become friends as they see each other in the Dark Forest. When the Dark Forest cats are doing water-fighting training, Ivypaw is revealed to feel safer around Tigerheart. Ivypaw scents Tigerheart on Dovepaw's fur and accuses her of being disloyal. Dovepaw gets mad at Ivypaw, saying that Ivypaw wanted Tigerheart as a mate and that she was a mate-stealer. Ivypaw then explains that Tigerheart was on the Dark Forest's side was well as her. Dovepaw refuses to believe her. When Dovepaw and Tigerheart meet at night again, Ivypaw catches them. Ivypaw hisses at Tigerheart to tell the truth about him and the Dark Forest, but he remains silent. Tigerheart then shoves Dovepaw into a bush when a ShadowClan patrol approaches them, and they take Ivypaw to the ShadowClan camp. Dovepaw pleads silently to him, asking Tigerheart to protect Ivypaw. Dovepaw tells Tigerheart, who is worried sick about Littlecloud's illness, about the herb patches outside of the Twoleg nest. When the ThunderClan cats come to ask if ShadowClan has Ivypaw, it is revealed that Tigerheart has betrayed Dovepaw by telling his Clan of the herb patches. She is furious with him, and challenges him about it at a Gathering. Tigerheart tells her that he is loyal to his Clanmates, and that he puts them first above anything else. Dovepaw asks him if he put them above her, and he tries to say that he didn't mean it that way, but she just walks away. Tigerheart is stricken with grief when his brother, Flametail, drowns when the ice on the lake breaks. Dovepaw is worried that Tigerheart could have easily been the one who fell in. Dovepaw hears him keeping vigil for Flametail. When Ivypaw is asked to kill Flametail's spirit, which somehow wanders from StarClan into the Dark Forest, Tigerheart saves his brother at the last moment, telling Ivypaw not to destroy whatever remained of his brother. Tigerstar lets his grandson live, but Ivypaw knows that Tigerheart would possibly hurt her for almost attacking Flametail. Sign of the Moon Tigerheart argues with Dovewing at a Gathering, unsuccessfully trying to persuade her to restart their forbidden relationship. He asks her if Ivypool has been saying things about him, and Dovewing curiously asks what he means. Tigerheart says never mind and tells her that she doesn't know her sister as well as she thinks she does, most likely thinking about the time that she almost killed Flametail. Tigerheart insists that he didn't mean to betray Dovewing, but whether he is telling the truth or not is still unknown. In Ivypool's dreams, he appears in the Dark Forest when they are training. When Ivypool fights Breezepelt, Tigerheart helps Breezepelt by attacking Ivypool from behind, and saying that he's getting revenge for when Ivypool tried to kill Flametail's spirit in the previous book. The Forgotten Warrior Dovewing thinks about Tigerheart when Whitewing tells her she should find a mate. Dovewing knows that Tigerheart that would understand she can't have kits if she needed to save the Clan at a moment's notice. When Dovewing is on patrol with Icecloud, Mousewhisker, and Toadstep, they pass by the bush where she and Tigerheart first met. Dovewing comments to herself that things were so much different back then. Tigerheart is on the other side of the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border when Dovewing, chasing a squirrel, almost crosses it. He says he needs to talk to her, and Dovewing defensively says that it's over between them. However, Tigerheart only needs to tell her about Dawnpelt, and how she thinks that Jayfeather killed Flametail. Dovewing retorts that Jayfeather was saving him, to which Tigerheart agrees. Dawnpelt, though, wants revenge. He also tells her that all the medicine cats had been acting strange and that Dawnpelt thinks Jayfeather had a fight with Flametail and killed him. Dovewing spits that Dawnpelt needs to grow up and that Jayfeather would never do something like that. Tigerheart gets angry and says that he's telling her not because he thinks it's true, but because he thinks Dawnpelt might hurt ThunderClan in revenge. Dovewing snaps that she can handle Dawnpelt's temper, and Tigerheart shouldn't talk to her again. Tigerheart, sorrow in his mew, says he was only trying to help, and he and Dovewing didn't have to be enemies. Dovewing tells him it's too late for that and turns away to her own territory. The squirrel she was chasing earlier runs past her, and she realizes Tigerheart chased it toward her. She is annoyed, but she catches it anyway. The rest of her patrol appears and congratulate her on her prey. Dovewing looks back, and Tigerheart is gone. At a Gathering, Ivypool catches Tigerheart staring at her and Dovewing. Both she-cats ignore him. After the leaders make their announcements, Tigerheart leaves his Clanmates to talk to Dovewing. Ivypool tries to interrupt him, but Hollowflight gets in her way. Ivypool tries to look around him while he talks, but she can't see her sister. When Hollowflight leaves, there's no sign of either Dovewing nor Tigerheart. Ivypool suddenly spots Dovewing coming out of a clearing. Ivypool asks her what Tigerheart wanted, and she says he was just trying to stir up trouble about Flametail. Ivypool is fearful that Tigerheart told Dovewing that he'd seen her training in the Dark Forest. She points out that no one can believe everything Tigerheart says. Dovewing agrees, then tells her sister that Tigerheart said Dawnpelt was planning some sort of revenge on ThunderClan. She doesn't believe him, though, and wonders if he thinks lying is going to scare her. Ivypool suggests telling Brambleclaw about it, and maybe he could put extra patrols on the ShadowClan border. Dovewing refuses, saying she doesn't want to get in trouble for talking to Tigerheart. When Dovewing is alone with Bumblestripe, all she can think about is Tigerheart, to her dismay. Sitting with Bumblestripe, her heart wasn't pounding, nor were her paws tingling with the knowledge of being on forbidden territory. However, she tells herself that there's nowhere she'd rather be than with a fellow Clanmate. The next day, Dovewing uses her senses to check out the ShadowClan camp, and hears Tigerheart training some apprentices how to stalk a squirrel. The squirrel notices them, however, and jumps on Tigerheart's back before running up a tree. Dovewing is amused by this. Ivypool is in the Dark Forest and notices Tigerheart and Mapleshade. Mapleshade tells Tigerheart that the Dark Forest will rise up and defeat the Clans. Ivypool is horrified to see Tigerheart listening intently. Mapleshade leaves, and Ivypool emerges from the ferns she was hiding in and hesitantly asks Tigerheart what Dawnpelt is planning for ThunderClan. Tigerheart ignores her question and tells her that he didn't tell Dovewing about how Ivypool had almost destroyed Flametail's spirit. Ivypool directs the conversation back to Dawnpelt, and Tigerheart tells her that Dawnpelt blames Jayfeather for Flametail's death. Ivypool is shocked, and Tigerheart reminds her that she doesn't know what it's like to lose a littermate. Dawnpelt wants to blame her brother's death on something, not just a crack in the ice. Ivypool feels sympathy for Tigerheart, but then reminds herself that he can't be trusted. She instead snaps that he could just be trying to recruit Dawnpelt to the Dark Forest. Tigerheart tells her that it's not decision, and she angrily spits that he could be putting a good word in for her, to which Tigerheart doesn't react. Hawkfrost calls Ivypool, and she leaves Tigerheart in the clearing. Dovewing comments to herself that she isn't worried when she's with Bumblestripe like she is when she's with Tigerheart; she doesn't need to listen if any patrols are near. Later, Toadstep asks her what was going on with her and Bumblestripe. Dovewing tells him that Bumblestripe is a great cat, but as she says it, an image of Tigerheart appears in her head. She pushes it away, reminding herself that he can't be a part of her life anymore. Bumblestripe, however, could. At the next Gathering, Ivypool sees Tigerheart sitting with Redwillow and drops her gaze before he can see her. Later, when Ivypool is marking the ShadowClan border with Hollyleaf, Dawnpelt appears with Redwillow and Scorchfur. Ivypool remembers Tigerheart's warning, and wonders if Dawnpelt is going to attack them. However, she reminds herself that Tigerheart probably wanted an excuse to Dovewing, and then finds it hard to take Dawnpelt's threats seriously. Ivypool and Dovewing are talking, Dovewing reminds Ivypool that neither of them are allowed to see cats from other Clans. Ivypool is happy about this; it looks as if Dovewing is attracted to Bumblestripe. She knows Bumblestripe is better for Dovewing than Tigerheart. At a Gathering, Lionblaze notices Tigerheart and Hollowflight meeting gazes, and this only heightens his fears about the Dark Forest. When Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail, Tigerheart says that he agrees with his sister, and that Jayfeather must be punished. The Last Hope Tigerheart calls out to Dovewing when she is near the ShadowClan border. He tries to talk to her, but Dovewing yells at him for agreeing with Dawnpelt at the Gathering when he had told her that he didn't believe that Jayfeather killed Flametail. Tigerheart tells her there was nothing else he could do. He then tells Dovewing to meet him that night. He also distracts a ShadowClan patrol when they question him if ThunderClan was there, telling them, nothing out of the ordinary. Dovewing is seen sleepy the next day, confirming that she and Tigerheart had met that night. When the leaders meet on the island, Dovewing sees his eyes, and goes to see what he's doing there. He enthuses about her power to sense things beyond normal range, but she gets angry, saying she has a prophecy to fulfill and can't keep meeting him. She runs away, and he calls for her, but she keeps running. During the final battle, he fights for the Clans, and also reveals that he was a spy as well when Ivypool asks him. At the end, Tigerheart says he didn't know it was Firestar's last life and apologizes to Dovewing. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans He is seen teaching Olivepaw, Scorchpaw, Redpaw, Owlpaw, and Shrewpaw about the Night Ambush battle tactic. When Scorchpaw snores, he tells him it's not as funny as he thinks it is. Then, when Tigerheart tells them to listen, Scorchpaw says he hears ThunderClan snoring, but Tigerheart tells him that the day that Blackstar receives a prophecy that a cat can hear farther than other creatures, then he'll believe him. He says that they should make a sssss noise, like the wind, to disguise themselves from the other cats. Tigerheart tells them that they must stay hidden under the shadows, so no light can uncover their outlines. When they all attack Tigerheart, he ends up underneath them all. He then ends the story. In the book, his father, Rowanclaw, is listed as ShadowClan's new deputy after Russetfur dies. In the Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story Tigerpaw does not formally appear in ''Hollyleaf's Story, but is listed in the allegiances. Mistystar's Omen Tigerheart does not formally appear in Mistystar's Omen, but is listed in the allegiances. Trivia *Tigerheart was originally described as a golden tabby, although this was changed in Sunrise to his current dark brown tabby appearance. *His golden tabby description was mistakenly used in The Fourth Apprentice, despite his description being correct in the allegiances. *Tigerheart's feelings towards Dovewing were first revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 7. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister and because his grandfather, Tigerstar, is a descendent of Gorseclaw. *Tigerheart has been mentioned with green eyes. *He has ThunderClan blood, because his mother, Tawnypelt, was born in ThunderClan. *According to Kate, after the events of The Last Hope, Dovewing chose Bumblestripe as her mate over Tigerheart, as Bumblestripe was the more sensible opinion, and loving a cat from another Clan wouldn't work out well. *Either he or his brother, Flametail, were mentioned as female. *He has been mistakenly called Tigerstar in The Last Hope. Family Members Father: :Rowanclaw: Living (As of The Last Hope) Mother: :Tawnypelt: Living (As of The Last Hope) Sister: :Dawnpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Bramblestar: Living (As of The Last Hope) Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Deceased, Residence Unknown Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Living (As of The Last Hope) Great-Aunts: :Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, No Residence :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Sandstorm: Living (As of The Last Hope) :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: Living (As of The Last Hope) :Graystripe: Living (As of The Last Hope) :Squirrelflight: Living (As of The Last Hope) :Leafpool: Living (As of The Last Hope) :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Last Hope) :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member :Briarlight: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Blossomfall: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Bumblestripe: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Lionblaze: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Jayfeather: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molewhisker: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Cherryfall: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Fernsong: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Hollytuft: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Sorrelstripe: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Alderheart: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Sparkpelt: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Dandelionkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Juniperkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: Living (As of Tigerheart's Shadow) :Perchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Primrosepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Heronwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rabbitleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes :"I believe what my sister says. Jayfeather murdered our littermate, and he must be punished." :—Tigerheart The Forgotten Warrior, page 288 : "You don't know what it's like to lose a littermate. You want to blame anyone, anything. Not just a crack in the ice." :—Tigerheart to Ivypool The Forgotten Warrior, page 126 : Category:ShadowClan cat Category:Toms Category:Characters